


if you need to talk or whatever

by marsistrash



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trans Character, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsistrash/pseuds/marsistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright well...I guess if you, uh, need another one or anything it’s fine to have it shipped here again, but...please don’t call me at one in the morning again. Why’d do you have to do that anyway?!”</p><p>“There was a sale ending at one. I hope I didn’t ruin your sleep too badly.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure you do,” Kagami growled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you need to talk or whatever

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that this is literally the first [tagged] trans knb fic on this godforsaken website. youre welcome  
> i havent watched the anime in like six months and i havent read the manga whatever  
> binders happen! and food/eating/drinking sort of happen. brief mention of parents being ambiguously unsupportive of their queer kid but its pretty brief/vague  
> cis friends being very decent if slightly awkward  
> based on my own experience! this is in no way universal to dfab trans folk or any trans folk!  
> also i dont actually own a binder lol  
> anyway kids dont exercise in your binders probably youre safer in sports bras

The buzzer sounded just as Kagami’s feet hit the ground, his game-winning shot gliding smoothly through the hoop. And the buzzer continued to sound. Again and again and again, in long, steady beeps, much the sound of a phone ringing--much like the sound of Kagami’s phone ringing on his nightstand, waking him up from what was really a pretty nice dream. He sighed and dropped the phone twice before successfully answering the call.

“What is it?”

“Hello, Kagami. I’m sorry to wake you at such a time, but I have an important and somewhat time sensitive request.”

“Somewhat time sensitive?’ Kuroko that’s--” Kagami yawned, interrupting himself. “Whatever, what is it?”

“I was wondering if it would be okay for me to have a package shipped to your house because I can’t have it shipped to mine. It’s not--illegal or anything of course, but I would rather my parents--”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. It’s fine, of course. Is that all? It’s almost one in the morning and I have to get up early.”

“Thank you very much, and goodnight, Kagami--”

“Yep, goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

Given how tired he was at the time of the call, Kagami promptly and expectedly forgot about it until some weeks later, when the something arrived at his house. He’d already torn through half of the packing tape before noticing the name on the label--Kuroko Tetsuya. After pausing for a moment of “oh wait so that wasn’t a dream,” Kagami just shook his head, shrugged, and called Kuroko.

Kuroko answered on the third ring. “Yes, Kagami?”

“Your package came, so do you want to come pick it up or should I just bring it to practice?”

“Ah, no, I’ll come and pick it up, if that’s okay with you.”

“Sure, whenever’s fine.”

“Yes, thank you, I’ll come over soon.”

“That’s fine, but what exactly does soon--”

The line clicked off at the other end and Kagami stared at his phone.

“He hung up on--that asshole!” he hissed incredulously.

 

* * *

 

Soon, as it turned out, meant literally as soon as Kuroko could get over to Kagami’s house--it was only ten minutes later when he arrived, panting slightly and red in the face.

“Hey, take it easy.” Kagami waved at him to sit down. “Did you run all the way here? Let me get you some water.”

Kuroko nodded. “Thank you. Could I see my--package though?”

“Sure, it’s right over there,” Kagami said, gesturing carelessly to the box as he walked to the kitchen.

Kagami got a glass and after filling it with water turned around only to be surprised, yet again, by Kuroko’s presence.

“Kuroko, can you really not--” he sighed and shook his head. “Here. Drink your water.”

“Did you open the package?” Kuroko asked, not taking the water.

“Huh? No, I started to, but then I saw your name was on it.”

“Ah.” Kuroko took the water and walked back out of the kitchen. “Thank you, Kagami.”

Kagami sat down next to him on the couch and watched as he struggled with the packing tape. Kuroko continued to struggle for several minutes before Kagami took pity on him, though he still laughed as he tossed Kuroko his keys. Kuroko glared at him, but proceeded to efficiently slice open the tape and pull open the box. He took out the packing slip and began to read it, although Kagami found that he could not, as Kuroko help the paper at such an angle that made it impossible for Kagami to read it but not seem as though it were intentional. Knowing Kuroko though, it clearly was.

“I don’t to be--rude but, uh, if you don’t mind my asking, what is it that you can’t have it shipped to you own house? I mean, it’s not--uh, you know--”

Here he stopped and turned his face away, coughing slightly as his face turned red.

“It’s not what?”

“You know, something weird, like, well--”

“No, not really. If you finished your sentence I might.”

“Something like--! Ah! I don’t know!”

Kuroko sighed and pulled the box open further. He pulled out something wrapped in plastic and tore open the packaging, revealing what looked some of like a very small tank top.

“Is this ‘weird?’”

“Huh? I--don’t know what it is,” Kagami managed to stutter.

“It’s a...binder,” Kuroko explained tentatively. Seeing Kagami’s unchanging expression, he continued. “A chest binder, to...flatten your chest.”

“But why would you--ah! I’m sorry that’s probably….” Kagami silently cursed himself for being so blunt.

Kuroko just shrugged and responded casually, “Because I’m trans. Uh, transgender….”

“Oh.” A pause. “But you’re a guy, right? Er, sorry, I mean--!”

“Yes. My last one sort of...disintegrated after the training camp, so I needed to get another one.”

Kagami frowned. “But if you had one before, why did you need to have it shipped here?”

“It’s just less stressful this way.”

“Ah.” Kagami nodded slowly. “It doesn’t like--it’s okay for playing basketball though, right? It doesn’t make it hard to breathe or anything?”

Kuroko nodded. “It’s fine.”

“Alright well...I guess if you, uh, need another one or anything it’s fine to have it shipped here again, but...please don’t call me at one in the morning again. Why’d do you have to do that anyway?!”

“There was a sale ending at one. I hope I didn’t ruin your sleep too badly.”

“Yeah, sure you do,” Kagami growled.

 

* * *

  
Later that week, Kuroko sat across from Kagami at Maji Burger, drinking his milkshake as Kagami flushed and stuttered and tried to get some point across.

“By the way I guess I didn’t...say anything about it at the time but, uh...I really like you--! I mean, you’re a good friend and a teammate so….”

“Yes, Kagami?”

“If you need to talk about anything or...anyone gives you--trouble or anything that’s--you can talk to me or whatever!” Kagami finally finished, looking firmly out the window and not across the table.

Kuroko chuckled softly. Kagami’s head whipped back around to stare at him, face bright red.

“You’d think that in this situation I’d be more worried. Of course, you don’t have any tact usually, so that could be a concern.”

Kagami groaned. Kuroko laughed again.

“It’s fine, Kagami. Thank you very much. Also, I really like you, too.”

“That’s not what I--” Kagami blustered.

“That hurts me, Kagami.”

Kagami choked on a burger and glared at Kuroko, coughing, “You--! That’s--well, I mean, I did--mean that but--”

“Yes, I understand, which was why I said that I do, too.”

Kagami felt his face heat up and immediately turned his attention to eating his burgers at twice the normal pace.

“So does that mean you’ll pay me back for the milkshake?” Kuroko asked innocently.

Kagami choked again.


End file.
